twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Arika Vako
Known Information Returned the Gathering of September 9r. Returned from the Void in possession of documents that were not on her person when she died. Born from a double line of half-dragon ancestry long after the dragons were made 'extinct' by humans, Arika was abandoned as an infant, because of her inhuman features. Or so she was told. She was found and taken in by a half-effendal scholar and was adopted into his Trahazi caravan, was given the name Arika Vako after the man who took her in, and was raised alongside the rest of the displaced ones who had lost their homes and cultures to the advance of time. They taught her to read and write, and the beauty of music, song and poetry of all types. She has a knack for finding things, particularly when it came to stones and precious metals and food stuffs because it meant potential income for the "family" that had taken her in. She also has a natural affinity for magic, though she never got the chance to truly learn the arts, she can sense it around her, and can give mana to those who can use it. Arika has a passion for puzzles and riddles, and has a sharp intellect. Arika started having prophetic dreams at the age of six. Minor things, usually involving weather, food locations, or minor mishaps on the road. She had her first true Prophetic Dream at age 18 when she dreamed of a great flood washing through their immediate path of travel. Woke as the storm started, and managed to save the caravan from being swept away. Died young for a half-dragon, after a raid on her caravan, when she and several young children were taken captive. Despite being severely beaten, Arika promised the children she would get them home. They managed to escape but were pursued relentlessly, until they were able to evade their captors by crossing a swollen river. Suffering from internal bleeding, Arika lasted just long enough to see the campfires of what remained of their caravan, and to see the children rushing past her into the arms of their loved ones before she died peacefully having fulfilled her promise. After being captured, it was a Dream that allowed Arika to see the circumstances that would allow her and the children to escape their captivity. Status Librarian and Vice Rector at the Guild of Academics, no nobility. Allies * Vappaehara Lyabri * Governor Kenrin Arakai * Aleister Morridaine * Cahan * Dumah of the Saek * Folorian L'Anar * Koneres Holtan * Azuur * Baby Hiccup * Ophelia Rose Chiobanu * Dal-ar (Nameless) * Marquis Solavaire * Laurel Bay * Anton Delfino * Ira * Archamage Kayn Undertow * Sir Zeryth * Ki * Serephina * Gin no Tsume (Silverclaw) * Ambassador Joon Yi * Yurok Enemies * None yet... she'd like to keep it that way. Obituaries * September 29th 10r, gave her life to free the Ancient One from his confinement beneath the Island of Tear safely. Rumors * Rumor has it Arika is sweet to all. You probably can find her in the guild of academics, stop in and learn about more things with a kind soul. * Rumor has it Arika is the best academic of the guild! Quotes * Memorable things that your Character has said. Character Inspirations Out-of-character information about what inspired the character we all know. * Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. * Fires at Midnight - Blackmore's Night https://youtu.be/htAZD7Jh7Ms * Darkness - Blackmore's Night https://youtu.be/8daTTQb_TXQ * Dancer and the Moon - Blackmore's Night https://youtu.be/0yxBqL8FJbA * Fool's Gold - Blackmore's Night https://youtu.be/XGl0YIjV7qs * Fairy Queen - Blackmore's Night https://youtu.be/inath9I4xc0 * Riversong - Brunuhville, feat. Sharm https://youtu.be/nKJqMnuzhFU Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs. Category:Rumors Category:Player character